From Prussia with Love
"From Prussia With Love" was the 1st episode of the 6th series of Only Fools And Horses, airing on the 31st August 1986 with a viewing figure of 12.1 million. This episode saw a nice little earner for Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, in the form of a German girl who wanted to give away her baby, and Boycie and Marlene could not have babies but wanted one. Synopsis The Trotters befriend a girl in The Nags Head. She is a German girl called Anna. Mike Fisher says she keeps bursting into tears. Anna says she has been thrown out of her student accommodation earlier on today and has nowhere to go. Derek "Del Boy" Trotter thinks Rodney is trying to chat her up. Del and Albert Trotter leave the pub and Del gives Rodney the van keys as he and Albert will walk home. Del is trying to sell some mobile telephones. Rodney invites Anna back to his and Del's flat. As she gets up and gets her belongings, Rodney sees she is heavily pregnant. Back at the flat at Nelson Mandela House, Del is not happy to see that Rodney has invited her to stay for the night. Del and Rodney go into the kitchen where Del wants a quiet word to say this girl is heavily pregnant and may go into labour while staying with them and he cannot take the risk. Albert says she may even be expecting twins or triplets. Del says she could have a belly full of people. Rodney is angry that Del can just chuck her out on the streets. Del says to Anna that there is not enough room for her to stay. Anna gives the reason why she is pregnant, as in who is the father. Anna explains that the couple she worked for called the Wainwrights - a rich businessman and his wife, threw a house party, where Anna got drunk. The Wainwright family's son Spencer Wainwright, a university student, took advantage of Anna, led her to the upstairs bedroom, and got her pregnant. He then told her not to tell his parents. But later that morning, Anna told them. When Mr. and Mrs. Wainwright asked Spencer, he denied the whole affair. Mr. and Mrs. Wainwright told Anna that she was disrupting Spencer's education and they threw her out, as well as give her some money for a flight back to Germany, but Anna doesn't want to bring her baby with her, so she wants to place it up for adoption when it is born. Del agrees to allow her to stay the night. Del has an idea, as Anna wants to give up her baby, Del knows Boycie and Marlene cannot have their own babies and may want to adopt. He sees Boycie, and tells him he knows where a baby is going, the mother wants to give the baby up. Boycie is reluctant to but Del wants to do it without going through the adoption agency, and for him to earn some money. Marlene says she is up for the idea and asks Boycie for a quiet word. Rodney is angry that Del is trying to sell a baby and quietly tells him he will earn out of this. Del pretends to be hurt. Boycie says he wont be able to adopt officially as he did time years ago, for perjury, embezzlement, perverting the course of justice and trying to bribe the Mayor Of Lambeth. Del says the cost of Anna's airline tickets, birth certificates and such could come to £3000. Del arranges for Anna to meet Boycie and Marlene and hand the baby over to them. Del says out of the £3000 he will give Anna £300 to go back to Germany once the baby is given to Boycie and Marlene. Anna arrives and decides she wants to keep the baby. Anna sees Boycie and Marlene and runs off to the bedrooms crying. The baby is a girl, rather than a boy as Del said. Boycie wanted a boy to adopt and says everything he buys off Del has something missing. Also the baby is actually half caste, Spencer's parents were from The West Indies. This means Boycie cannot claim to be the father due to the baby's dark skin. Marlene says their dog Duke is brown. Boycie bellows that he is not claiming to be Duke's father. Albert jokingly says there is a likeness. Boycie cancels the deal with Del. He then leaves, followed by a crying and hysterical Marlene. The baby then throws up after crying. Cast Main cast *Derek "Del Boy" Trotter - David Jason *Rodney Trotter - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Albert Trotter - Buster Merryfield *Mike Fisher - Kenneth MacDonald *Boycie - John Challis *Marlene - Sue Holderness Guest cast *Anna - Erika Hoffman *Maureen The Barmaid - Nula Conwell Previous Episode To Hull and Back Next Episode The Miracle of Peckham Observations *This episode was originally scheduled for Series 4 in 1985 and was originally scripted with Grandad instead of Uncle Albert. Due to the death of Lennard Pearce, it was felt that Series 4 should not open with a funeral episode, so "Happy Returns" was quickly written, and then the second episode of the 4th series, "Strained Relations" was the funeral episode of Grandad. This meant Series 4 gained 8 episodes instead of the usual 6 episode. So, "From Prussia with Love" was postponed for Series 5, meaning Series 4 had 7 episodes. Blunders *Towards the end of the episode, Del is meant to say to Boycie about Anna's baby: "I know what I told you about it being a boy, but it ain't!" However, he actually says "I know what I told you about it being a girl, but it ain't!", when of course it is. Locations seen *The Nag's Head (main bar) *The Trotters flat (living room, kitchen, hallway) *Boycie's garden *Boycie's house (lounge) Category:Only Fools And Horses Episodes. Category:1986 episodes.